fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Ark
Beth Ark '''was a Good Witch born in Atmore, Alabama in 1970. She had power over all elements and other magical abilities. Her family was very proud of her, but she often felt depressed and lonely throughout her life. She is the main character of the book '''The Witch of Atmore, '''the fourth book in the '''Alabama Enchanters series written by Sigourney Weaver. Early Years She was born in a family of Magical Users on March 29, 1970 in Atmore Alabama. Her father was a Warlock named Adam Ark who was a powerful user of Pyrokinesis. Her mother was a Half Human/Half Witch and her only power was creating Bubbles and if she was to try hard enough she could move objects with her mind (Telekinesis). She had two older brothers (Michael and William) and one younger sister named Angel. Discovery of Powers She was nine years old when she discovered her powers which was extremely late for Magical Users (two years late). She discovered it when she saw her six year old sister being taunted at the playgrounds. She yelled at them to "get away from her" and they were flung away by some force. It confused her and her sister. Later on her parents told her it was normal and that she would be fine. One day in School during an arts and crafts project she cut her finger by accident with scissors and after she screamed the power went out and it began to storm outside (even though it was a bright sunny day only a few seconds before). The teacher didn't suspect anything and she went home scared of herself. Her sixteen year old brother William tried to approach her to try and calm her down, but she screamed and sent him flying through the wall. After that she was brought to the Witch Council of Alabama. After talking with her they discovered she only shown her abilities under great stress, and at the time it seemed like her power would be Weather Manipulation. She attempted to control her power, but could only slightly control it. Her Mother's Mother (Diane Shadow) taught her how to control her Telekinesis. Her Weather Manipulation was very powerful and if she wanted she could cause a Tornado in the blink of an eye. Later own she would discover she had Healing, Cronokinesis, Telepathy, Flight, Biokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Lava, Hologram Projection, Metal Manipulation, Teleportation, and slight Mind Control. High School Years She was a very intelligent child and teenager getting good grades in School. Her parents told her always to be careful and not to show her powers to any human. And of course dating wasn't an option, but she began going out with the Captain of the Basketball Team in her Junior year. One day while walking home she was stopped by a man in a black jacket and he told her that he knew what she was. She told him to stay away but he persisted and grabbed her arm. She used her Telekinesis to break his leg bones. She apologized to him and healed his legs. He revealed that he was a Wizard who heard of her power through a friend. She brought him home where her parents questioned him. He claimed that their was a powerful Warlock in New York who was bringing in powerful Witches, Wizards, and other magical beings and was training them. Her parents said no automatically and he was forced to leave. As she walked to school she was stopped by the Wizard again. This time she ran from him and as he pursued her down the road she became more scared. She turned around and struck him with lightning which ended up killing him. She thought she could heal him, but her powers were useless against death. She was horrified by what she had down and in her distress she caused a massive storm to appear out of nowhere. Her parents looked and looked for her but their searches were futile. Later Years She hid in Florida where she got pregnant (by an Elf) and had a child on April 24, 1990 and finally returned home with her son, Justin. Her brother Michael raised him as his own after she passed away. Powers Telekinesis: Beth could easily move things without out any trouble and she could easily crumble up an old car like it was a piece of paper. Enhanced Human Abilities: Her hearing, agility, strength, and sight is ten times as better as a normal human Telepathy: Beth could read people's minds and could tell if someone was lying or telling the truth or not. Biokinesis: She could change her body and aspects of her body to do whatever she wanted it to be. * Super Stretching: She could stretch her body to great lengths. * Adaption: She could adapt her body to whatever environment. Such as growing gills in water, becoming stone in fire, and heating up the body in cold temperatures. Flight: She could fly. Healing: She could heal many diseases and injuries, but could not bring things back from the dead. Energy Manipulation: Beth had the ability to control Energy in all it's forms. She could also shoot pure energy out of her hands and eyes. * Electrokinesis: She could shoot, absorb, and control electricity * Pyrokinesis: She had the ability to shoot and control fire, she could also redirect heat and make things cool down. She could even cause explosions with her mind. * Light Manipulation: She could shoot rays of bright light. * Hologram Projection: Using her eyes she could project Holograms. Hydrokinesis: She could control water, and all of it's aspects. * Cryokinesis: She could freeze water and produce large amounts of snow and ice. * Bubble Manipulation: She could create large amounts of bubbles * Gelidkinesis: She could turn water into a jello-like substance. * Substanciakinesis: She could take water and turn it into a solid shape. Lava: She could cause Lava to come up from the ground and could control it. Wood Manipulation: She could control wood. Plant Manipulation: She could control plant life and could create large vines, thorns, tress, and flowers to appear out of nowhere. Aerokinesis: She could create large vortexes of wind. * Invisibility: She could become like the air and disappear. * Nephelokinesis: She could control and manipulate clouds. * Sound: She could create loud sonic booms with her mouth. Weather: With a blink of her eye she could cause tornadoes, hail storms, and she could make it extremely hot or cold. Geokinesis: She had the ability control Earth. * Psammokinesis: She could control large amounts of sand. * Crystal Manipulation: She could control crystals and gems (such as diamonds). Metal Manipulation: She could control metal and could sometimes act like a magnet. Cronokinesis: She could control time (though she only did it once) Mind Control/Hypnosis: She could control the minds of animals and if she focused hard enough she could control humans. Magic: She could conjure objects out of nothing. She could also turn humans into animals and animals to humans. Or even bring life to inanimate objects. * Spell Casting: She could cast simple spells, though she never cast dark spells she was very powerful with them. Movie Adaption She is portrayed by Crystal Reed in the 2014 film "Witch of Atmore". Her powers are tuned down for the movie and it's more focused on her Highschool years. She is shown to be a social outcast who often cuts herself and once even tries to commit suicide. In the movie her mother is dead and she only has two siblings: one brother named William and a sister named Angel. In the end of the movie she gives birth to a son named Justin (whose father is just a human) but is killed by Erik Limbo a Dark Wizard from New York looking to collect young magical users for his plans to create an army. Her brother William protects Justin and doesn't let Erik take him.